The Night She Would Never Forget
by A-Hipster-Dragon
Summary: this is my first mature fic, i don't know how well it is, but please tell me if you want more of it. :)
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet day for her; she went to all her classes. She smiled when she needed to; she walked with her two best friends back to their common room and then she would return to her own separated dorm with the head boy. When she got to her common room she looked around, the head boy wasn't around so instead of just going to her room to hide from him she went to lie down on the plush leather couch that was next to the fire that had died from last night. She knew she was about to lose what she'd been holding in all day long. The pain of being ignored, the pain of losing someone she was beginning to fall for. She knew it was a long shot, being in love with a Slytherin, but she couldn't help that she had begun to fall for the blond Slytherin.

She's always watching her window, waiting for that letter she knew she would never receive again because they were over, but she was always hoping things would go back to the way they have been. Talking nonstop about anything and everything, but she knows that it won't go the way she wants. It never does. She misses him, misses hearing how happy he is now that the war is over and he is free to be with anyone he pleases without his father down his back. She never wanted to get hurt; she never wanted any of it but she should have been expecting things to not go as she wanted them to go. It was so unexpected, and now she can't go back. She wishes she could, to forget ever telling him how she felt. As the tears roll down her face, she thinks back to that one night a few months ago when things had just started.

That night when he asked for her to meet him in the astronomy tower (earlier that day) at midnight she got nervous. She had no idea what to expect, he was supposed to be the enemy, but since the war had ended and they were in the last of the first quarter they had begun a sort of friendship. With him being the head boy and her being the head girl, they had to be friends, of sorts.

When midnight nears, Hermione began to get nervous, she had no idea what was to come from this meeting, and she knew she was already falling for him. She looked down at her watch, there was twelve minutes before she had to leave, and not wanted to be late she grabbed her sweater and slid it over her head and walked to the portrait hole, debating on whether it was a good idea to go or not, about two minutes later she was found walking in the direction of the tower.

When she reaches the stairwell for the tower she takes a step and then hesitates, then decides to just go ahead, she thinks to herself, what is the worst thing he could do? Finally when she's at the top of the stairs she reaches for the doorknob only to be surprised that it's already open.

"Draco?" she whispers quietly.

"Hermione is that you?" he asked from the shadows.

"Yeah, where are you, I can't really see."

She hears a quick "lumos," and is acquainted with a small smile from Draco. "Hello Granger, I was shocked to see that you came."

"Well you know me, I like a challenge." She said with a small smile, nervousness slightly forgotten.

"Well still it's a surprise to see that you actually came, I was afraid you would chicken out," Draco said walking slowly over to where she stood. "The clouds are a bit heavier than I thought they would be, but I guess wand light is better than no light at all huh?" he said with a small chuckle.

"You're in a good mood, considering the time, why so late?"

"Well I was going to show you something, you always talk about how much you love the stars and how much you wished you had a telescope to look through to actually see them as clearly as you saw in all the books you had read, but the weather just wasn't going my way, I am sorry about that."

"Draco that is the sweetest thing a guy has ever done for me, and it's okay. It's the thought that counts, so thank you, I really appreciate it." Hermione said and closed the distance with a tight hug.

He wrapped his arms around her without a second of hesitation, hoping that if things go right she would soon be his. "I'm happy that you like my surprise, I just wanted you to be happy. Every time you talk about the stars you get this glint in your eyes, and you get the most ridiculous smile when you even mention your favorite constellation, I like seeing you happy." Draco said as he rubbed her back soothingly.

They stood there for what seemed like a life time before she pulled back and looked into his eyes, they seemed to hold something she's never seen before, but before she could ask what he was thinking he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. It was a quick kiss, but it left a tingling feeling on her lips when he pulled back. He had that silly grin he showed only for her, because he saw the reaction she always had when he gave it to her.

"What was that for?" she asks him smiling.

"I don't know, maybe I just wanted to kiss you. You have soft lips miss Granger."

"I hadn't noticed." She said with a wink.

"You know I've been thinking, since we have this new found friendship why not take it to the next level and be my girlfriend?" he asked raising an eyebrow at the suggestion.

"Draco, I would love to be your girlfriend, but what would your friends say?"

"I don't know if you've noticed but the only friends I have are Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle."

"Draco… I just don't want them to turn on you, with me being a mud-"

"Don't you dare say that word, I can't stand it."

"That never stopped you from calling me it before, you seemed to enjoy that I was the filthy little mud-"

"Granger please don't I'm sorry for ever calling you that. I was rude and under my father's beliefs, I never believe that people were underneath me like the gum on a person's shoe. I felt bad every time I called you that, seeing you cry that year when I called you that, I was sick to my stomach for the next few days."

"I know, and I forgave you. I'm sorry I didn't know that the word was a sore spot for you."

"So is it a yes then?"

"Yeah it's a yes, but can we keep it just to ourselves for a while, I need time for Harry and Ron to see that you've changed. They are still skeptical about what you said at your trial, but I promise in time I will tell them."

"I just want you to be happy Granger, and if that means being with me and it being kept a secret I'm okay with that. Just as long as you don't forget that you're mine and I'm yours, than everything will be good." Draco said giving that goofy smirk again.

"I am happy, you make me happy Draco," she said as she tightened her grasp around his neck and pulled him in for another quick kiss. "We should be getting back to the dorm though, I still have to study and get my homework done."

"Granger it's the weekend, you have all the time in the world to get them done."

"I know but I don't want to risk it not getting done, you know with distractions." She said winking and pulling away from him.

"Granger you'll be the death of me if you keep on winking at me."

"I know that's why I do it," she said with another wink and then ran to the door and through it open.

"Granger slow down, I would actually like to hold your hand as if we were dating," Draco said as he caught up to her and grabbed her hand and linked his fingers through hers.

"I could get used to this hand holding, your hands are really soft Draco."

"Well until you tell your friends, not pushing, you might not get used to it so quickly."

"I'll try not to get used to it."

When they reached the portrait hole and said the password, Hermione when into her room and grabbed her book bag and sat it on the table and started pulling out her homework. Draco rolled his eyes and went into his room, grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower.

When Draco was out of the shower he dressed in some loose fitted pajama bottoms and a black tank top, and then walked out into the commons on to discover Hermione asleep but still hunched over her homework.

He smirked and then walked over to her side, pulled the quill out of her hand and swung her arm over his shoulder and picked her up with ease. He was about to put her in her room when he remembered she had a lock ward on her room, so he instead went into his bedroom and laid her down on his bed. He was about to leave when she reached out and grabbed his arm, "Stay with me Draco," she whispered barely audible, but he heard her. He went over to his side and slid in behind her, wrapping his arm protectively around her waist he pulled her to him and fell asleep just like that.

That was the first night Hermione and Draco had shared together, the night that she would never forget, it was hard to think that he was just two months ago. The feeling of him holding her protectively, it always comforted her to know that he was protective over her. At some point Hermione had fallen asleep on the couch and was awoken when she heard the portrait door close, it was Draco.

"Oh um, I'm sorry if I woke you…" Draco said standing there awkwardly.

"It's okay; I was tired from all the homework they seem to pour onto us right before winter break." Hermione said standing up and stretching, Draco watched as her shirt inched up over her belly showing her perfectly toned skin and body.

"Yeah I know it's been crazy these last few weeks," Draco said biting his lip in nervousness. This was the first conversation they've had after their breakup; Draco had been avoiding Hermione just as she had been avoiding him.

"Well I should get to bed, I um have a lot to do tomorrow and I don't know that I'll get much sleep if I don't go to bed now." She made to move when he bound across the room and hugged her close.

It was getting to be too difficult to stay away from her; he knew that breaking up with her was the worst mistake he'd ever made. He knew that Ron and Harry were going to be more difficult in forgiving him but he just wanted to show off Hermione that she was his and no one was going to take that away, except for him, he took her away from himself because he was being selfish.

"Look Hermione I am so sorry for not giving you the time to tell Ron and Harry, I was being selfish and I am so sorry for that. You make me happy; I can't let someone who has changed my world for the better go. Breaking up with you was the biggest mistake that I think I've ever made. I hated seeing your face not smile that smile I love, I hated not being able to comfort you, I hated not being able to touch you. I missed the feeling of your body; I missed your soft lips. I can't go any longer without you. I love you Hermione, and I don't care if I have to wait a lifetime for Ron and Harry to accept that I'm with you, because I can wait. I just need you to understand that it's hard for me, when we're down in the commons, seeing you laugh and joke around with the weasel, because I know he has a thing for you, and I can't stand it. I know you miss me, I've seen your stares they haunt me, because they're so blank. I need you Hermione; I can't deal with being away from you anymore."

"Do you know how long I have waited for you to say this; I know it's hard on you. I knew it was going to be hard on you, and I am so sorry that I made you feel that way. I love you too Draco, I always have and always will."

He kissed her feverishly, trying to get as close as possible to her without hurting her.

"I've miss these lips, I've missed this body." Draco said running his hands down the side of her body.

"Draco take me, I want you all of you right now."

"Are you sure Hermione, you know you don't have to if you don't want to. I can wait."

"Draco if you don't take me into that room I swear to god I will drag you into that room and have my way with you," Hermione said running her hands down to the front of his pants and unbuckling his buckle.

He bucked his hips as she ran her hands down his boxer-clad cock, up and down.

"What do you want Draco?" she asked in a husky voice.

"I want you to suck me," he said as she pulled down his pants and boxers.

"Your wish is my command," she said as she licked up and down his cock, slipping the tip in and then going back to the routine she'd set. Draco moaned loudly, bucking his hips which caused his cock to slip all the way into her throat.

"Patience baby, I'll get to that." Hermione said slipping the tip back in and then went back to licking up and down, then slipping the tip back in she continues to push her mouth forward wrapping her soft luscious lips around his whole shaft, before pulling back and then pushing forward again. Eventually they found a rhythm, as Draco slapped his cock into her throat, and her head bobbed with the motion.

Just when he was about to cum she slid her teeth across his cock and pulled her mouth off it.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked as he began to pump his throbbing cock, she stopped him, grabbing on to his cock she whispered in his ear, "I want you to fuck me."


	2. The Interruption

_Authors note: I appreciate everyone who has viewed my story, I promise to try to post a new chapter when I can, possibly two-three a weekend. I'm going out of town this weekend though so this will be my last update till next weekend. Possibly might get to one on Sunday but I have no idea when I will be getting back. I plan on making this into an actual story if I can and if all you readers want me too. Thank you again. it really means a lot to me, you have no idea. _

_Chapter 2 The Interruption_

_previously: Just when he was about to cum she slid her teeth across his cock and pulled her mouth off it._

_"What the hell was that for?" he asked as he began to pump his throbbing cock, she stopped him, grabbing on to his cock she whispered in his ear, "I want you to fuck me."_

Draco bent down a little bit and pulled Hermione from the back of her thighs and leaned her up against a wall, kissing down her neck and sucking her right nipple through the thin tank top she had on. Using the wall to hold her up, he slid his hands down her sides and pulled her shirt over her head, and went back to sucking on her right nipple. Hermione closed her eyes in pure pleasure as Draco continued to suck on her nipple, when he pulled back she whined from loss of contact, but before she could say anything he switched sides and did the same treatment to the other side, still giving her right side some attention.

While Draco was giving attention to her nipples, she ran her hands through her head moaning loudly as he continued the slow and miraculous pleasure. When Draco pulled back Hermione whined again, she looked at him in question and he just smirked, he wasn't done with her just yet.

Draco pulled away from the wall and walked towards his bedroom, and laid her on his bed. He got undressed quickly and went to hover above Hermione and kissed her passionately, she responded by sucking on his bottom lip, knowing that it would drive him crazy. Draco pulled away and looked down at Hermione, "You know when you do that it drives me crazy," he stated and then started to kiss down her stomach.

"I know which is why I love doing it to you, you're eyes get darker and it turns me out." Hermione said watching him, he looked at her through his long eyelashes but continued to kiss down her stomach, stopping at her waist band. He sat up and began to unbuckle her pants when there was a knock on their portrait hole. Hermione sighed and looked over at his alarm clock that was on the bedside table, and then groaned. She forgot Harry and Ron were going to come over and have her help them with homework.

"What's wrong?" he asked hearing her groan.

"That's Harry and Ron, I forgot that they had asked for my help with their assignment for Professor Snape. I'm so sorry Draco, I was really wanting to do this."

"Hey it's okay, I'm not forcing you to do anything. We will get our time soon enough, I promise that we will continue this when the time is right."

"Draco how did you become the most sweetest guy I know?" Hermione asked looked into his eyes and reaching up to play with his bangs which were lose and had no gel in them, the way she liked them to be.

"I don't know I guess i could say that the war changed me, I know I can still be a prick but I'm trying not to be, when I'm with you." There was another knock on the door and Draco sighed, "You should go get something on, I'll be out there in a little bit. I need to take care of something," he said looking down at his 9-inch cock, and then smirked that famous Malfoy smirk.

"I am sorry for this, do you think I could just put one of your shirts? I really don't want to go into my room they're already impatient." Hermione said looking around his room and spotting a Slytherin green shirt she had always loved on him.

Noticing her gaze he smirked and just nodded his head, kissed her on the lips gently and then got up and went into the jointed bathroom they had to share to take a shower. She sighed not wanting to get up but did anyway and walked over to where the shirt was hanging and slid it on. She turned around and looked into his mirror and smirked, she knew Harry and Ron would ask questions though, but at this point she really didn't care she was 18 and an adult.

She left Draco's room and walked down the three steps that lead up to both of their rooms and walked over to the portrait hole, where another round of knocks came, sounding more urgent than before. She opened up and in came a very annoyed looking Ron and a Seething Harry, but when they saw that Hermione was okay they relaxed a bit.

"Sorry Hermione we thought that Draco had done something to you, we were-"

"Hang on Hermione is that one of Draco's shirts?" Ron asked moving right in front of Hermione and looked down at her with a little hurt in his eyes.

"Yes it's one of Draco's shirts, I don't have any clean shirts right now and he offered a shirt to me," Hermione said blushing a few shades darker.

"You could have asked Harry or I, we would have brought you loads of shirts to borrow, you didn't have to borrow it from the slimy git," Ron said going a few shades darker himself.

"That's okay, Draco was here and at the time I was already waiting for you guys to show up."

"Wait so you were topless in front of Draco, Hermione are you sick?" Ron asked putting his hand on her forehead, Hermione didn't like that and pulled back quickly.

"I swear Ron if you ever touch me again it'll be the last thing you do. You know how much I hate when you do that."

"Sorry Mione I'm just worried about you, you know that." Ron said and moved to hug her but she dodged the hug and went to the table to clear it off.

"Sorry the table isn't cleared off, I was busy helping Draco out with something and I got carried away, another reason as to why I was late getting the door open for you." Hermione said as she put the last of the dishes in the sink.

"That's okay Hermione, but what were you helping Draco with. He is second in the whole school, what would he need your help with?" Ron asked as Harry and him sat their quill and ink jar on the table.

"Oh um head duties and all that, getting the winter ball together and all that." Hermione said waving her hand around as if to dismiss the topic.

"Couldn't that wait, you know that isn't until we come back from winter holiday." Ron said looking at her. Harry looked at her a little disbelieving, he was sure that was not what they were doing, considering her appearance and the blush that spread across her cheeks every time she mentioned Draco.

"Look Hermione you're not telling us the whole story are you. I can tell that by the way you are acting, the blush that spreads across your cheeks every time Draco is mentioned. The way you've been acting the last few weeks was like a part of you wasn't there fully and then Draco, he looked like he was about to break down every time you walked into the room. He wasn't calling you names and he has calmed down a lot lately. Admit it Hermione you're in love with Draco and is either sleeping with him or dating him." Harry explained, looking at Hermione carefully to make sure he was right. Ron was looking at Harry like he was crazy, and then too looked at Hermione waiting for an explanation.

"Look I know how you two don't like Draco, but he's changed I know you two are my best friends and I should have told you sooner but I couldn't bring myself to do it, I'm sorry I've kept it from you for this long. Yes this last few weeks have been tough on me and Draco because we had broken up, but tonight we couldn't handle being apart from one another. I love him so much, and I didn't want to lose him to another girl. I was going to tell you guys this tonight but he beat me to it and then we got carried away and I forgot the two of you were coming over. I can't stand being away from Draco anymore, it killed me to be apart from him, he makes me happy and if you two can't accept that then I don't want to be either one of you, your best friend. I love you both and I would accept anyone you guys chose, but please accept that I found love and am happy."

"I can't believe this Hermione, you're under a spell, Harry help me talk her to Madame Pomfrey and have her checked out." Ron made to move towards Hermione but a strong arm shot out in front of him and stopped him from going near her, he turned around and looked at Harry and then at Harry's arm. "You can't believe that she's actually in love with him can you Harry?" Ron asked incredulous.

"I do, because I'm her best friend and I'm happy for whoever she decides to date. She's happy Ron can't you see that?"

"No I can't and I wont accept that she found happiness with the ferret. He's supposed to be the enemy Harry, she's on his side now."

"No Ron, she's on our side just as he's on ours as well. I know he never treated you well he didn't treat either one of us well, but I can learn to forgive and forget. He makes Hermione happy and I haven't seen her this happy since she lost her parents. You need to let it go that she's not the one for you Ron."

"No we were supposed to end up together, I can't let it go." Ron exclaimed loudly.

"Well weasel it looks like you're going to have to because I'm with her, and I intend on keeping her mine. I'm sorry that you can't wrap your small brain around that concept, but Hermione is mine." Draco said as he walked down the steps and towards Hermione who had her hand out for him to grab a hold of.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE HERMIONE AWAY FROM ME FERRET, SHE BELONGS WITH ME!" Ron exclaimed loudly and punched Draco in the jaw.


	3. He was Afraid For Her

_Authors note: let me know if you guys want the forth chapter up, if not then I wont be updating until next weekend. I have a lot of stuff to finish before the end of school. Thank you guys for everything! I'm not really looking reviews but I do appreciate that I have them. _

_Previously_: _"I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE HERMIONE AWAY FROM ME FERRET, SHE BELONGS WITH ME!" Ron exclaimed loudly and punched Draco in the jaw._

Draco stumbled back, causing him to knock into Hermione who had been right next to Draco, making Hermione fall on top of the stairs, hitting her ribs on one of the steps. Draco noticing what he had done went to Hermione's side -forgetting that he just got hit but Ron- to see if she was okay.

"RON!" Hermione screeched grabbing onto her ribs and then screamed out, "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?"

"I'm sorry Hermione I just can't accept that you love that ferret. He's been awful to you since the start, it just doesn't make since."

"Well you'll have to find a way to accept it because I love Draco, and I right now I don't care what you say."

"Hermione we need to get you to Madame Pomfrey so she can check your ribs," Draco said helping her up. When she went to move though she lost her balance and stumbled into Draco's side for support.

"Hermione are you okay?" He asked eyes full of concern. Harry who had been silent the whole time noticed his concern and knew she hadn't told him.

"Draco I need you to carry me, please." Hermione looked up at him and then at Harry who only nodded and grabbed Ron and left so she could tell Draco while he walked her to the Hospital wing. Draco picking her up gently began walking towards the Hospital wing, letting Hermione gather her thoughts so she could tell him.

"Draco there is something you need to know, I wasn't ready to tell you when we began dating because I was afraid of your reaction. Not to many people know about this, and right now I don't want anyone to know, but during the war I had gone home to grab a few things that I was going to need. I knew it was a bad idea and I kept having this really bad feeling inside my gut but I ignored it and figured it was just the war that was unsettling me and that I had left to graba a few things. I went to round the corner and there was a few Death Eaters there waiting for me, it was like they had known I was going to be there." Draco tensed up, knowing that this story was about to take a turn for the worst. "When they saw me they smirked and said 'well, well, well, look what we have here boys, the mudblood bitch who works along Harry Potter. I bet we can have some fun with her.' I tried to leave but one of the grabbed me by the hair and through me down on the stairs leading up to my house, I'm pretty sure that was when my ribs cracked, they didn't hear them though, and laughed as I screamed. they said, 'there is no point in screaming mudblood theres a silence charm around your house, we can have our wicked way with you and no one is ever going to know.' I tried to kick my way out of the one Death Eater that had a hold of me but I couldn't get away. They took me into my parents room first and each one of them had their turn with me. My ribs were killing me as thy took their turn, grabbing tightly to my hips as they slammed into me, it hurt. When they were done with my parents room they took me into my room and everyone had their turn with me again. When they were fully satisfied they left, each an every one of them kissed me on the lips and told me thanks for the fun time hoping they would get another chance at the sweet an innocent mudblood again soon. Harry found me because I hadn't come back as soon as I said I would, and he promised to never speak of it. I went to Saint Mungo's to see if everything was okay, I was in pretty bad shape but the Healers there helped me as much as they could. I wasn't sure how well I was going to be but by the time I was healed the war had ended. Everyone had asked where I was and why I wasn't there, but Harry covered for me."

"Hermione I am so sorry that, that happened to you and we almost had sex, no Hermione I can't do that to you knowing that you went through that."

"Shh Draco, I'm okay I promise you that I am. I told you was ready for us to have sex, and when we do I don't want soft shit because you know what happened to me. I am perfectly fine with having whatever type of sex I want, I know those guys ruined my special moment, but Draco if it's with you then it'll count as the best first time even though I'm not giving you my virginity. I love you Draco." Hermione said looking deep into his scorching silver orb that always stayed in her vision. "Promise me Draco that you will not worry about what happened. It is done and over with, I've put it in my past and I'm happy right now. As long as I have you by my side then thats all I need to stay happy."

"I promise Hermione, I love you too." Draco said looking back into her eyes as he walked up the stairs that led to the huge doors leading into the infirmary. "Madame Pomfrey are you in here?" Draco called out.

"Yes dear I'm in the office, what do you need?" Madame Pomfrey called out clearly making room for her to walk out of her overly crowded office.

"Hermione got hurt and she needs her ribs checked out," Draco said placing her gently on one of the many beds that were there.

"Oh dear, how did this happen." She asked lifting up Hermione's shirt to see how badly they were. Hermione's ribs were jutting out of her skin and had formed a very nasty bruise on her skin. When Madame Pomfrey made to touch them Hermione jerked back and whimpered, Draco moved to her right side and grabbed a hold of her hand. "Oh dear," Pomfrey said and Hermione passed out.

"HERMIONE!" Draco screamed and gently shook her, trying to get her to wake up.

"Draco boy she wont wake up, I'm afraid that she's slipped into a coma and is bleeding internally." Madame Pomfrey said softly, noticing that the boy in front of her was about to break down she grabbed a chair and asked him to sit down while she flooed the Head Mistress and someone from Saint Mungo's to come and get Hermione.

Draco reached out and grabbed a hold of Hermione's hand and held on to it tightly whispering," Everything is going to be okay, I promise everything is going to be okay." Draco sat there for what seemed like a lifetime before Headmistress McGonagall and someone Healer walked through the doors.

"Draco I am sorry but you need to leave, you have head duties to fulfill." McGonagall said.

"I can't leave Hermione, I wont be able to focus. Can't you get one of the prefects to fill in, I just can't leave her side. What if she wakes up and I'm not there, she's going to be worried, please just let me go with you."

"Oh fine, but you'll have to come with me."

"Thank you."


	4. Beautiful Brown Orbs

_Authors note: I know I said I wouldn't upload this until this weekend but I couldn't wait that long, I hope this one is a good one and what everyone was wanting. Always trying to please you guys. Tell me how it is! (: you're welcome for this by the way. I love everyone one of you who has read this so far! thank you soo much, you have no idea what this means to me. _

_Previously: __"Draco I am sorry but you need to leave, you have head duties to fulfill." McGonagall said._

_"I can't leave Hermione, I wont be able to focus. Can't you get one of the prefects to fill in, I just can't leave her side. What if she wakes up and I'm not there, she's going to be worried, please just let me go with you."_

_"Oh fine, but you'll have to come with me."_

_"Thank you."_

A few days later Draco was found in Saint Mungo's waiting for Hermione to wake up, she hadn't moved, or even spoken; it was like she was dead, except she was breathing, slightly. Draco was worried, he didn't want to lose Hermione, not since they had just gotten back together.

The Headmistress had visited him a few hours ago, telling him to come back to Hogwarts, but he wasn't going to leave Hermione's side. He knew she was going to come back from this, he just knew she would. She had to, he wasn't going to lose her again.

"Draco," someone said in a very groggy voice, like they were just waking up. Draco looked up and noticed that Hermione had switched positions, but wasn't awake. He felt his heart leap out of his chest, because he knew that she was trying to come out of this coma.

The Healers who had been keeping Hermione closely watched, rushed into her room and asked Draco is he could step out of the room for a few seconds so they could check her and see if she was indeed coming back to them. Draco was hesitant but knew that these were the best of the best, as he had wanted, and knew that they were going to take good care of Hermione, so he stepped out with a quick kiss on her forehead.

When Draco stepped into the hall the Healer who had asked him to step out of the room shut the door quietly, and Draco walked over tot he chairs that were across the hall, in front of Hermione's door. He sighed a heavy sigh and wondered just how badly Ron was feeling.

Back at the castle Harry and Ron were in a heated discussion of whether or not they should go to the hospital to see if Hermione had woken yet. Ron didn't want to go because she was no longer his problem to worry about and he felt that she wouldn't want him there knowing that he was the reason she was in this coma, and he really didn't feel like running in to Draco. Harry was trying his hardest to get him to change his mind, but Ron with his stubbornness just wasn't giving in.

"Ron we've been friends for eight years, you can't just care one day and then not feel like she's yours to worry about. She may not be yours in that way anymore, but she is still YOUR friend, someone you should care about even though she is quote 'sleeping with the enemy', you know she'll want you to be there when she wakes up." Harry said trying to persuade his other best friend out of his stubbornness.

"No Harry that is where you're wrong, she'll blame me for this. I know her, she will. She wont ever forgive me, and I can't live with myself if she doesn't. I love her Harry, you knew I loved her, and for her to just not care who I think she belongs with kills me inside. She is no friend of mine anymore, she's ruined that position."

"Ron you're being overly dramatic about this, you know she still thinks of you as a best friend. When has she ever hated you? huh?"

"When I went out with Lavender Brown," Ron said and then looked over at her.

"She was in love with you then you idiot, you were just too blind to see that. Honestly I don't know how you've lasted this long sometimes." Harry said shaking his head and then with a heavy sigh gave up. "You know what, I give up, you honestly don't care how Hermione feels to see that she still has her best friends by her side, I'm leaving tomorrow morning; Draco sent me an owl the other day saying that she had spoken in her sleep and had finally moved so he's hoping she'll wake up. If you still feel the need to avoid her and him at all costs you can stay here, but I'm leaving tomorrow with or without you." Harry got up from his spot on the couch and walked up the stairs to the boys dormitory leaving Ron downstairs to let things sink in.

Ron knew he was being stupid but he just couldn't face Hermione knowing that he had put his lover and best friend in a coma. He didn't want anything bad to happen if he showed up, he knew Draco was going to pissed off when he saw him there. He had a reason to be, if he hadn't punched Draco in the jaw everything would have been fine. Him being hot tempered he couldn't hold on to the anger that he held towards the blond boy who had his Hermione wrapped around his little finger. He had to find a way for them to break up and have her fall into his arms, if only he had a plan.

Ron sat and thought for a few minutes and then it hit him, he was going to go back out with Lavender, maybe if she see's how happy he is with someone else she'll get jealous of him and leave Draco and they can be together finally. Ron looked back over to Lavender who was already looking at him and motioned for her to come and sit with him. Pavarti looked over at Lavender and then back at Ron, knowing how in love Her best friend was with Ron she knew that this was going to be a terrible ending.

"Lavender you're not going to go over there are you?" Pavarti asked and then shot a glare at Ron.

"You can't expect me not to, can you?" she said as she was about to stand up.

"You know why Hermione's in that coma don't you, or have you forgotten that?"

"I didn't know she was in a coma," Lavender said in a distant voice.

" She's in a coma because Ron punched Draco which caused Hermione to hit her head on the ground."

"Yeah so what's your point Pavarti?" Lavender said having had enough of this conversation already.

"Ron punched Draco because Ron is in love with Hermione and Draco is going out with her, that's my point." Pavarti said exasperated.

"I don't care, he seems to want my attention now that she is taken, it's my turn to be happy." With that Lavender got up and went to sit on the couch with Ron who scooted over closer to Lavender.

"Listen I know I hurt you, but I've changed, I need you in my life Lavender." Ron said looking deeply into her eyes, Lavender melted right there and shook her head yes as if answering his silent question for her to go out with him. Ron beamed and kissed her deeply, he had missed this, kissing someone who actually cared about him. He knew that he was just with her to get back at Hermione but he had missed Lavender.

"You have no idea how badly I have missed this Lavender," Ron said moaning into her neck as he had kissed his way down the side of her face and started to suck on her neck, knowing that was Lavenders turn on spot, she let out a low moan.

"Should we take this into the other room?" she asked knowing he would say yes.

"No, not there how about the room of requirements?" Ron said getting up and grabbing her hand roughly, already turned on.

"Yeah that'd be better." Lavender smiled and as soon as she said it Ron was already heading for the portrait hole.

Harry woke up and noticed Ron still hadn't returned from where ever he had went so he wasn't too worried about it. So instead of dwelling on the fact that Ron wasn't going he went and took a shower and got ready to leave.

When He arrived at Saint Mungo's he went to the front desk and asked if Hermione had woken up yet and which room she was in, when the healer had said no his face fell a little but he went to her room anyway.

"Hello Potter, where's weasel at?" Draco said as soon as Harry had entered the room, how Draco had known it was Harry who had entered the room was beyond him.

"He didn't want to come, he was afraid that Hermione wouldn't want him here." Harry said as Draco walked back over to Hermione's right side and grabbed her hand like he had done several times that day.

"Well he's probably right," Draco said smiling. "The healers who had come to check on Hermione the other day said she might wake up from this soon, possibly today or tomorrow. Her breathing has gone back to normal and her ribs are almost down to their normal size." Draco continued still smiling.

"That's good she'll wake up just in time to see Ron and I off to the Burrow for Christmas. What are your plans Malfoy?" Harry asked pulling a chair next to Hermione on her left side, trying to make small talk.

"My plans are to see that Hermione wakes up from this, and then take her back to our Head's dormitory and take care of her until she's well enough to do anything." Draco said his smile dropping a little, not knowing just how long it would take her to get well.

"You care for her a lot don't you Draco?" Harry asked noticing the concerned look that crossed his features before he put on the Malfoy mask he always had on.

"Yes I do, she's been there for me through everything. Dealing with my father and what not, she's truly the brightest star in my life, and I'm scared for her."

"She's going to pull through Draco, I know she will. She's too strong to give up just like this, it would be an awful way of going, leaving the boy she loves behind. I am happy for her, that she has you. You obviously mean the world to her and I wont step in the way of her happiness anymore than I have too, but Draco be warned I swear that if you ever hurt her I will have no problem in killing you." Harry said with the hint of warning in his voice.

Draco was about to reply when he heard a small chuckle, and looked up at Hermione. She had her eyes open and was looking between the two of them. Draco looked at her as if he'd been shocked into place, Harry looked about the same.

"Boy if know one knew the history of the two of you, I'd say you two would be great friends." she said smiling and trying to sit up straighter.

Silence, and then Draco was kissing her. He was so afraid he wasn't going to see those beautiful brown orbs that always helped him calm down whenever he looked into them. She responded with the passion, which caused Harry to clear his throat loudly in order for them to come back down from their own world.

"Sorry Harry, I forgot you were there." Hermione said blushing a deep crimson as she looked at Draco. "Where's Ron?" she asked looking around for him.

"He didn't want to come, felt like you wouldn't want him around." Harry said.

"Oh," was all she could say before the Healers came into the room.

"Oh dear you're up, good. Boys you'll need to step out of the room then, said the one of the healers. Hermione was about to argue but thought better of it, Draco kissed her quickly and let go of her hand and walked out the door. Harry kissed her on the forehead and then went out the door right behind Draco.


	5. The Second Interruption

_Authors note: Thank you guys for being so patient and waiting. I'm sorry for the late update. Finals are here and I've been studying like crazy. Anyway here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy. oh and Smut is coming up in the next chapter, possibly. :) Enjoy this chapter! _

_Previously "Oh dear you're up, good. Boys you'll need to step out of the room then, said the one of the healers. Hermione was about to argue but thought better of it, Draco kissed her quickly and let go of her hand and walked out the door. Harry kissed her on the forehead and then went out the door right behind Draco._

Hermione was suppose to be let out the following day prior to all the tests that had been done to make sure that she was going to be okay. Draco was relieved to see that she was going to be fine, he had never been so worried in his life. Harry had said goodbye to both of them so they could have some time alone, but the Healers were always around so they didn't really have enough time to talk. Headmistress McGonagall had come by with a few pairs of clothes for Hermione for when she was able to leave the Saint Mungo's, wished her good luck and then left with that

"Draco?" Hermione asked the evening before she was able to go back to the castle.

"Yeah?" Draco said walking back to her bed and looked down at her, "What is it? are you hurt?" he asked when he saw the look in her eyes.

"No, no it's just I'm so happy to have you here. I was afraid that when I told you what happened to me I wouldn't ever see you again."

"Shh Hermione, you don't have to worry about that, I'll always be here for you. I have always been there for you, even though you though I wasn't, I was. I was always looking out for you, making sure you were okay. Every day you would wonder through classes, lost. I hated that I had made you feel like that, I hated myself for doing that do you. I knew that it was only a matter of time before I walked back into your life, or at least tried to. I hated being away from you, it was hard on me just as much as it was for you. Never forget that I love you, with everything that I've got and I'm not going to let you go, ever."

"It was only a matter of time before I told Harry and Ron who I was with, I figured that if I told you that I had told them then you would take me back into your arms. I've never felt so safe whenever you held me, so tight and protective. Night was the time I would look forward to the most, because I knew that whatever happened during the day wouldn't matter because you always welcomed me into your arms. I'm so sorry for what happened with Ron, I feel really bad for what he did. He shouldn't have punched you the way that he did. Sooner or later he's going to have to realize that I am with you, and thats all thats going to matter to me."

"Hermione you shouldn't be sorry for that, he was the one that put you in here. You shouldn't even be worried about what happened, I've put it past me, but he should be expecting a warning from me because if he ever caucuses you so much as a hint of pain his ass is mine. I hated seeing you like this Hermione, and knowing I couldn't do anything to help was hard for me."

"Draco things will get better, I promise you. I'm fine, I just have to rest. Hopefully I will be able to be back on my feet in time for school." Draco chuckled and ruffled her hair, knowing that she was going to be okay. "It's not funny Malfoy, I'm serious. I can't miss too much of school I wont pass our exams and I wont be able to become a Healer."

"Granger you worry too much, just chill out. Your heart rate is going to go up and they'll think something is wrong with you." Draco said leaning down and kissing her softly on her forehead, but when he went to pull back she grabbed a hold of his arm. He looked down at her grasp and then back at here, questioningly.

"Lay with me?" She asked softly. Draco looked down at her and smirked knowing she was about to fall asleep and just needed the comfort of knowing he was there when she awoke next. He lifted the blanket so he could slip under, once he was situated he slipped his hand under her right side and cuddled her from behind. Before he knew it, Draco was out as was Hermione

When Hermione awoke the next morning she was alerted with something poking her in her back, and smirked. Someone was obviously having a good dream, she tried to roll over just a little bit but Draco tightened his grip and with a groggy voice said,"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She could tell he was trying to tempt her but knew better not to because they were still in the hospital.

"You should go take care of it, I'm sure healer Eric will be in to check on me soon." Hermione said. Draco let his grasp loosen slightly, just enough for her to turn around. When she did, he had the hugest smile on his face. She looked at him, eyebrows raised with a slight smirk as well and asked, "What?"

"It's just that I've missed waking up with you in my arm, I've missed being able to hold you and not have to worry that you wont wake up. You have no idea how worried I was Hermione, you really did scare me. I had no idea if you were ever going to come back to me." Draco said tracing small circles on her exposed skin from where he shorts had slid up.

"It's okay Draco, I'm awake now and thats all that matters." She said looking directly in his eyes, knowing that, that was the only way she could get through to him and let him know that she was going to be okay.

Draco smiled again and leaned down to kiss her, but what he didn't expect was for her to deepen the kiss. His reaction was to always try to dominate the situation, and that's just what he did. He slipped his tongue out to trace her lips, asking for entrance. When she gave it to him their tongues battled for dominance, and a low moan escaped Hermione's lips causing Draco to get even harder than he already was. She could feel him poking her stomach, she reached down and massaged him from the outside, causing him to moan lowly, but never breaking the heated kiss. Needing a new position, Draco picked Hermione up and positioned her on top of him causing her heated core to touch his. They both moaned into the kiss, never breaking it. Draco slid his hands up Hermione's shirt kneading her breasts softly. Breaking the kiss he began to suck on the pulse point right below her ear knowing that was one of her turn on spots. She moaned again and began to move her clothed heated core over his clothed cock, noticing the hitch in his breathing, she began to speed up a little knowing this was going to drive him crazy.

Draco moaned a little louder than he should have and quickly kissed Hermione again, tongues battling for dominance, she began to slow down. He looked at her, eyes clouded over and full of lust, with a look of confusion.

"I need you inside of me Draco, no more foreplay." Was all she said and that did it for him. He lifted himself up and pulled down his pants just enough for his 9-inch cock to spring free. Hermione moaned noticing how big he was, and then slid her shorts down along with her underwear. Just Draco was about to enter her, Healer Eric walked in.

"Okay Hermione looks like- OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY." Healer Eric pulled his clip board over his eyes and walked back out closing the door on his way.

Hermione who had been scared , had jumped and made Draco slip all the way inside her, to his hilt. Which had caused him to moan loudly, and her to whimper when he began to pull out.

"I know we can finish this later, but right now we need to get you check out of here and get you back to the dormitory." Draco said as he pulled her off him hating the loss of her heat, and pulled his pants back on over his still very hard and throbbing cock.

"You're right," she said as she sat straighter. Draco walked over to the window, hoping that when Eric walked through the door again he wouldn't be as embarrassed at what he saw.

There was a knock on the door and Hermione looked over and called whoever it was in, when Draco heard the voice he could tell it was Eric.

"I am so sorry for walking in on erm.. the two of you." He said shyly his cheeks still pink from earlier.

"It was our fault, it is after all not the right place to be doing that." Hermione replied looking over at Draco and smirked towards Eric. He looked at her and then over at Draco, trying to get the image out of his head.

"Well Hermione it looks like you're all set to leave, I assume Draco here is going to be escorting you out?" Eric asked looking from Hermione and Draco, back into Doctor mode.

"We actually will need our Headmistress, if you could floo her here that would be great." Draco said walking back over to Hermione.

"Yeah sure thing, I'll leave you to get dress then." He left very quickly not wanting to be around if anything else were to happen between the two of them.

"Draco," Hermione started, "Later as in tonight?" She asked with a smirk.

"Later as in tonight." Draco replied and kissed her softly.


	6. Later That Night

_Authors note: I am so sorry for this being soo late, I've been busy but it's summer and I have time now. I really am sorry. But here is the 6th chapter. I'm thinking about ending it soon, if not then let me know. But enjoy this next chapter. _

_Previously: "Draco," Hermione started, "Later as in tonight?" She asked with a smirk._

_"Later as in tonight." Draco replied and kissed her softly._

When McGonagall arrived Draco and Hermione were escorted back to the castle, hand in hand they entered through the huge oak doors that led to the Great Hall. There they stood still holding hands, waiting for the outburst, knowing that not everyone knew they were dating, just the Ron and Harry.

Draco looked down at Hermione and she looked back up at him smiling. The first outburst was Pansy.

"Draco why the fuck ar you holding hands with that mudblood bitch!" Pansy yelled as she got up and ran right up to Draco. Everyone turned their heads towards the trio at the entrance, and watched the scene with silence.

"Pansy if you call her that one more time, I will have no problem in hexing your ass into next Monday." Draco said coolly.

"Draco you can't be serious, we were suppose to be together not you and that thing!" Pansy said whining like a child as she pointed at Hermione.

"No Pansy we were never suppose to be together, I never wanted you to be with you in the first place that was just for appearance, but now that my father is locked up in azkaban it's not needed. I love Hermione and there is nothing you can say or do to change my mind." Draco said wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist and pulling her into his side protectively. Hermione leaned did the same and leaned into his side and just looked at Pansy waiting for her to stomp her foot and walk away with a whine, but she never did. Instead Pansy just started to laugh.

"Draco you.. need.. to stop.. with these.. jokes.." she said in between bursts of laughter.

"Pansy this is no joke, I'm being completely honest with you. I'm with Hermione and not you, get over yourself." Draco said and walking away from Pansy, who was still laughing like a maniac, and walked over towards the end of the Gryffindor table and sat down next o Hermione. Everyone slowly went back into talking, ignoring Pansy who was now on the ground rolling around laughing her ass off.

"Hermione do you mind if we sit with you?" Hermione nodded her head not looking up from the food around her, she was hungry and hadn't been able to eat regular food in so long.

"Hermione I know you've been without real food but don't go and overstuff yourself, wouldn't want you to fall asleep on me." Draco said whispering in her ear. Hermione blushed and looked up at Draco, he just winked at her and dug into the food.

About half way through the meal Draco began to rub up and down her thigh, Hermione who had been eating dropped her fork but never looked up. She guessed she was looking a little flustered because Harry noticed and looked at her.

"Hermione are you feeling okay?" He asked concern evident in his voice.

"Hm- what- oh yeah I'm okay Harry." She said looking up now and smiled at him letting him know she was okay. Draco who had just been rubbing her thigh slowly moved his fingers a little higher and ghosted over her covered center, Hermione yet out a low moan and dropped her fork for the second time. Ginny noticed this time right along with Harry but didn't need to know if she was okay because she knew. Draco just smirked at Ginny and she had given him a knowing look and was about to slide Hermiones panties to one side and insert a finger when she stopped his movements. He looked at her questioningly and then noticed how much her eyes had clouded over in lust. She gave him that 'if you don't fuck me now' look and then smirked. He just smirked knowing she was ready, good he thought and smiled.

"Guys I think we're going to go to bed, the healer told me to take as much rest that I can. Which means I'm not going home for the holidays, and I wont be going to the burrow either. Tell your mother I said hi though will you Gin," Hermione said with a weak smile knowing that she was able to go there but didn't want to because of Ron and because she wanted to spend Christmas with Draco.

"Of course Hermione, mother will be a little disappointed but I will let her know." Ginny said giving Hermione a small smile and then went back to finishing her food.

"Goodnight everyone," they both said as they got up and walked back to their shared dormitory. About half way there Draco had Hermione pushed up against a wall, and was being ravished by. Hermione let out a low moan as Draco began kissing and sucking the little pulse point that was one of her turn on spots by her throat. He began to unbutton her shirt while she wrapped her arms around his neck, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Using the wall as support she unwrapped her arms fro his neck and began to do the same thing he was doing, unbuttoning her shit. When he got her shit unbuttoned he began massaging her breasts, she got his shirt unbuttoned and began to trace every inch of his toned body.

When Draco was done massaging her breasts he slid his hands down to her front an flipped the front of her skirt up and without warning slid two fingers into her entrance, she let out a low moan and began to ride his fingers. She was close and he could tell.

"Let go Hermione, cum on my fingers." That did it and sent her over the edge, cumming on his fingers. When she was down he smirked down at her and removed his fingers and sucked on her juices, looking in her eyes. They got darker with lust. She moved her hands down to his belt and started to unbuckle it, he kissed her then. She could taste herself on his lips, as he traced her bottom lip asking for permission, she gave in and they battled for dominace. She got his belt unbuckled and his pants unbuttoned and was rubbing his 9 inch cock against her entrance when he let out a loud moan. He pulled back and watched her as she rubbed herself against him, causing her to turn into a hot mess.

"Hermione you have no idea what you do to me baby," he moaned out.

"Draco I need you inside me right now," she said. He nodded once and slid into her slowly, she moaned loudly at how big he was, he filled her.

"Draco I love you so much, and I understand that you want to go easy on me but right now I need rough so please let yourself go." Hermione said and kissed him deeply, he kissed back as he began to pull out slowly, she whined as he pulled all the way out, but he pulled away and smiled at her and then slammed back into her, causing her to scratch her back on the cold stone wall. He pulled out again and then slammed back into her causing her to moan, but when he pulled away from the wall Hermione looked at him and he just smirked again.

"I want you to ride me," was all he said as he began walking to their dormitory still inside her. While he walked it was causing a delicious friction at where their bodies were connected and caused Hermione to moan a few times. When they reached the portrait, getting a strange look at the people were where there, and said the password. The portrait swung open and he walked through and went straight into his room, slid out of her entrance and went to lay down. She crawled on top of him and slid back in, moaning at the contact.

She began to move gently getting the feel for him and as soon as she lifted up he slammed back into her and moaned loudly. They began a rythm and soon Hermione was going over the edge again, screaming out Draco's name. Without much time for Hermione to recover from her orgasm he turned them over and began to thrust inside her, pulling out till it was just the tip and slamming back inside her. When his thrusts became frantic she new he was close as was she. When she began to meet his thrusts with hers he lost control and was cumming inside her.

When they had come down from their orgasms he whispered a quick contraceptive spell and rolled off of her and onto his back.

"That was-"

"Amazing," Draco said smiling over at Hermione.

"You really are a sex god Draco, I'm speechless." Hermione said turning onto her side.

"Well I do have a reputation to uphold." He said smirking she playfully hit him.

"I love you Draco, and I'm sorry that it's taken us this long to finally be together."

"It's okay Hermione I was upset and so were you. I love you too, you should get some rest though." Draco said and was about to get up.

"No stay with me, please." She said pleadingly. He looked down at her and then nodded and laid back down. She scooted closer to him and snuggled up to his side, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in top of him and held her, rubbing her back soothingly. Glad that he was able to hold her in the confines of his room again.


End file.
